


I Won't Fight This Anymore

by howtobetrash101 (dontyoureallycare)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Asking Out, Camp Half-Blood, Confession, Cute, Dating, First Kiss, Fluff, Fun, Happy Nico, HoO - Freeform, Kawaii, LATER, M/M, Nico - Freeform, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, One Shot, Out, PJO, Post BoO, Quest, Shadow Travel, Sun Angel, Will - Freeform, almost dead, ask, boo - Freeform, chb, confess, dark hair, date, di angelo, drained, firt try, kiss, lake, ok, percy - Freeform, percy jackson - Freeform, solace, solangelo, solangelo fluff, umm, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontyoureallycare/pseuds/howtobetrash101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is back from a quest and pulls will aside because they <br/>need to 'talk'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Fight This Anymore

Will smiled as he caught the dark haired boy - sitting cross legged opposite him- mid yawn.

Nico had just gotten back from a quest and after the hoopla of the return he had asked Will if he would accompany him to the lakeside. This was new Nico never really made plans with just the two of them but Will was not about to complain, Nico looked up catching the blonds smile his jaw seemed to set as if he'd made a decision, Will's heart started beating faster as they locked gazes, there was something there that made him squirm just a little bit

“William Solace” Nico sighed “I- we need to talk”

“uh oh, am I in trouble?” Will said masking his nervousness with a smirk as he recounted everything he'd ever done around Nico Di Angelo.

I mean the flirting had been obvious since day one so it couldn't have been that. Right?

Then why was Nico spouting break up lines.

He shouldn't be this nervous they weren't even dating.

He waited as Nico raised a finger to indicate he needed to gather his thoughts Oh shit the idiot wasn't thinking of leaving again was he, did he find somewhere he wanted to be on the quest?

Worse did he find someONE?

“I'm dying here darling” Will whispered losing the smirk and leaning in “Just tell me - you know you can tell me anything” he coaxed scooting closer so their knees were touching Nico looked away from the horizon where the sun was beginning to set on his left.

“Ok, so while I was on my quest I came very very close to disappearing...” he finally said - there was a sharp intake of breath from Will and Nico glanced up at but the blue eyed boy who let him go on without comment- since Nico was here, Whole - in One Solid Piece - Not looking like Death

“And I almost didn't realize it. But when I did.” Nico paused again this time looking away “Will when I did I could only think of... Of how I was so afraid of rejection and how now I was gong to die without telling- without taking my chance and telling you how I feel, I could only think of you” he said determination shone in his dark brown eyes and he set his jaw, while Will sat there slack mouthed staring at the pale boy in front of him

“Will, I like you – A lot, and … I really want to go out with you” Nico blurted out but Will just continued to stare jaw still slightly agape

“Will?” Nico started fidgeting “It's ok if you don't feel the same way I just had to – oh my gods please tell I haven't done something to make you hate me. Its ok I undertand please just say soemthing, look I'm sorr-”

“SHHH"  Will said suddenly snapping out his stupor and finally shutting his mouth he grabbed Nicos face on both sides and leaned in close effectively shutting up the son of Hades

“Don't do that don't be sorry , oh my GODS Nico, I was so shocked I thought this was a dream, I am still not a hundred percent sure because you are letting me touch your face” he let out an awkward chuckle

“How can you be so dense?” The blond continued, rolling his eyes a little and winding his fingers into the smaller boys hair “ How could you for one minute-” he shook his head as leaned in closer so their foreheads were touching

“Nico Di Angelo I have wanted to be your boyfriend for very long time, now will you be mine?”

Instead of replying Nico leaned up and pressed his lips against Will's, a soft chaste kiss but it meant everything.

They both smiled into the kiss as Nico wrapped his arms around Will's waist, pulling himself onto the blond and settling into the space between his crossed legs. “I will take that as a yes then Will said as they broke apart.

 


End file.
